Nidaime Rikudou Sennin
by ecstacest
Summary: Banished by his last living relative, or so he thought, hated because he was hunted down by Akatsuki for his tailed beast, discovering that there is more to his lineage,and making friends with the most unexpected people, what will Naruto do and become? MA


Inspired by the story: Mizukage by Dragon6 and The Raikage by Aaragon Potter

I'm gathering ideas at the moment for my other story, and its proving to be quite stressing.

I'm not abandoning it though, I might need to start it over though.. (my other story)

Most characters will have a (#) next to their names, and there will be a link in my profile to their description.

Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto or any other resource used in this fanfiction

**Nidaime Rikudou Sennin**

Council Meeting after Sasuke Retrieval (Retrieval was Succesful, Naruto Defeated Sasuke rendering him unconscious, while he (Naruto)was also at death's doorstep when he was dealt 2 Chidoris to the chest during the battle, narrowly missing his heart. Obviously people were happy that Sasuke was back, but they were angered that Naruto had been taken over by the Kyūbi and harmed the Uchiha)

Arguing was a common sight inside the walls of the Konoha Council room, but this argument hadn't been mentioned in quite a while, and the sudden call for vote on the matter quieted everyone.

Silence reigned over the room for the last few seconds after the declaration that had just been announced by the Elders, more specifically Koharu.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Yoko, Demon incarnate," Danzo began, and then paused to savor the moment, "We of the Konoha Council, with the unanimous vote of the Civilian Council and of the Elder Council, along with the votes of the Hyūga, Kurama, and Uchiha clans by automatic decision instated by Fugaku-sama himself, and I quote 'I will see to it that the demon hell spawn is dealt with', before his untimely demise, hereby banish you from our beloved village that fell victim to your actions. You have one day to see yourself out of here."

"…"

"Now then, off you go, you have a deadline to meet," Danzo continued to taunt at the boy, "Also, before you leave, we will have to seal off your chakra for security purposes, this you already know, is common practice by shinobi villages. Oh and don't worry about your 'Ba-chan', she knows that this is for the best of the village, although we did have to '_persuade_' her, in the end she agreed to this. "

At hearing the emphasis and tone at the term, Naruto clenched his fists, drawing his own blood. He knew that he was on good terms with the Akimich, Yamanaka, Nara, and the Inuzuka because he had had befriended their heirs to the clan, but he understood that they had no say in the matter once the vote had been drawn.

He was left to gather his thoughts until a hostile voice interrupted him.

"Now let this be a lesson to you, demon." Sneered a civilian council member, Sakura's mother to be precise, Asa Haruno, "That those who wrong the descendants of the founders of this village, the Uchiha, will be dealt with."

After her comment, Naruto was told that he was to instead meet at the Hokage Tower tomorrow, and that even if he didn't want to he would be led by a squad of ANBU to make sure that he was there.

Angered that they would want to make him stand in front of the villagers, and have this unfortunate event of his, made into a celebration, he wanted to argue, but decided that he shouldn't.

Standing in front of the villagers the next day atop the Hokage Tower were none other than the Konoha Council themselves, minus the ones who opposed Naruto's banishment, who were standing among the crowd instead.

Naruto who throughout the whole event, held his eyes tightly shut, was being read his 'crimes', with the last and most important one, being that he had attacked the village 12 years ago, and killed half of the population.

This of course led to civilians and shinobi alike, to throw objects at him, most of them being food, but some had actually been weapons, that thankfully, missed or had been worn and blunted, for all of the sharp objects had been deflected so that he should not be mortally wounded and be 'revived' again.

Naruto was then presented by the Famous Three-Pronged Kunai, without the seal though, of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, as an attempt to anger the 'demon', but failed.

At the sight of the Kunai, Naruto regained his senses and remembered a few hours back…

_Flashback_

_Naruto, shortly after he arrived, decided that it was in his best interests to leave Konoha as soon as possible in hopes of not having to go through the humiliation of being mocked and laughed at by the Shinobi and Civilian Population._

_He gathered all of his belongings and sealed all of it into scrolls: Clothes, Tools, Mementos, etc._

_When he had gotten everything, Naruto decided to finally get some answers. He knew that Tsunade and the Late Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen knew who his parents were, and he was not going to be fooled as he is banished._

_Replacing himself with the old trick of stuffing pillows under the sheets, and henging them to appear as himself, Naruto began to study the ANBU schedule and what was his time frame that would allow him to escape._

_A few hours later, after much studying of the ANBU's watch turns, Naruto was confident enough to make an escape towards the Hokage Mansion._

_Naruto had around less than three minutes to make it, but sadly, no matter how fast Naruto was, he wasn't going to make it in time._

_Halting to a stop and jumping down to a dark alley, Naruto began thinking of people that he could henge into that no one would suspect._

_At first he thought of Shikamaru, but that was out of the question, because he was too lazy to walk outside during a day-off._

_He then thought about henging into Choji, but then again, Choji had some friends, and if they said hello to him while being Choji, the gig would be up._

_Then it hit him! He was going to henge into Hinata, because although she was really shy, she wouldn't mind going outside during her day-off, and if people greeted him while being henged as her he could just stutter and be polite! _

_Naruto quickly henged himself into Hinata and made his way to the Hokage's mansion slow and unnoticed._

_This was perfect because Hinata didn't have a lot of friends, which kind of made Naruto think about what she did, and who she hung out with._

_All she pretty much did was train and be scolded at by her father for being a failure._

_The last thought made Naruto furious, because it angered him that Hinata trained so hard, only to receive insults and be put down by the Clan head, and her father, Hiashi Hyūga._

_He made a mental note that whenever he came back to Konoha he would…_

"…"

_That's when it hit him… he WASN'T going to be coming back here anytime soon, that the village he swore to phrotect when he took his headband had banished him, and that this was his last day here._

_Ohh the things he was going to do when he got to the Hokage Mansion…_

_After a couple of more minutes of walking at a slow pace he had finally reached his destination._

_Deciding to scout his surroundings, Naruto summoned three Kage-Bunshins with little chakra for this and sent them off to look around._

_After a few more minutes Naruto decided to dispel them to receive the memories back, and to much of his surprise there were only 2 ANBU looking over the Mansion._

_At first, Naruto grew suspicious and thought that they were on to him, but he quickly shook those thoughts out of his head and decided to analyze the situation._

_Several squads of ANBU were guarding the outskirts of the village because technically they were still under martial law due to the invasion and attempted escape of Sasuke-teme._

_Most likely they had around 2 to 4 squads of ANBU that are currently guarding the hospital in case anyone tries to persuade Sasuke to leave, although they call it abduction, those who know the teme know that isn't the case._

_Naruto also had to consider the squads of ANBU that were regularly guarding Clan Compunds, which would amount to almost as many as those that were guarding the outskirts of the village._

_The single ANBU squad that was assigned to keep an eye on Naruto, also those that were out on missions was an unsure amount. _

_But not to forget those that were accompanying the Hokage to meet at Sunagakure to discuss the new Terms of the Konoha-Suna Treaty were many squads, so Naruto concluded that this was all that could be spared given the condition that the village was currently in._

_Making his way inside the mansion, Naruto headed towards the Hokage's office with little trouble._

_If this had been any other day he would've been very very suspicious, but then again, the ANBU were spread thin, so he continued to his new destination with precaution just to be safe._

_Once he was inside the Hokage's office Naruto began his search for the truth._

_There was nothing in the Hokage's desk, nothing on the bookshelves, and he even took down the previous Hokage's portraits and knocked on the wall only to find that it wasn't hollow, much to his disappointment._

_Tired from his search, Naruto went over to the Hokage's desk one more time, and saw that on the clock it said that it was around 11 P.M., aggravated he let himself fall on the Hokage's chair._

_As soon as he did though, he heard the sound that he had been hoping to hear, something empty or hollow._

_He stood up from the chair and crouched down to the floor, where he started knocking around the chair until he heard that lovely sound again._

_Taking out a kunai from his pouch, Naruto stabbed the piece of wood until he could tear off the rest with his hands, which unfortunately wasn't for a while._

_Inside the hollow section of the floor were several scrolls, making Naruto excited, he grabbed all of them and saw that all of them had blood seals on it, and that a couple even had the Kanji for the Yondaime Hokage on them._

_This of course confused Naruto greatly, until he decided that he should try nonetheless to see if something would happen. Naruto then proceeded to bite down on his thumb hard enough to be able to draw blood and swiped his thumb on the scrolls._

_Surprisingly, all of the seals opened right after he had swiped the blood, making Naruto wonder whether he had actually been related to the Yondaime Hokage, and to his excitement a person named Uzumaki Kushina._

_He skimmed through the contents of the scrolls until he came across two that came from both the Yondaime and Uzumaki Kushina._

_As he read through the first scroll, he had noticed at the beginning by looking at it that it was in fact a letter, and as he began to read, tears started to build up in his eyes as he continued to read:_

_Dear Naruto,_

_I hope you are okay, and if you are reading this then I am most likely dead and most likely so is your father. I would just like to start this by saying that I love you with all my heart, and that no matter that I may never get to meet you, you mean the world to me, and I would never give you up._

_I'm afraid that although I want to tell you so many things I will have to cut it short to the most important, and even that will be brief since I'm weak at the moment because of the Kyūbi escaping. _

_Now for some family history…_

_We Uzumaki hail from the small but powerful village of Uzushiogakure (Village Hidden by the Whirlpools), in Uzu No Kuni (Whirlpool Country). _

_We were known for our legendary skill in Fuinjutsu, and for that we were feared, but also admired and respected. Hashirama Senju, the Shodaime Hokage, and the then clan head of the Uzumaki Clan were good friends, and according to the stories my parents would tell me, they had met in a standoff during a battle, but both conceded earning each other's respect for the opposite's skill._

_When Hashirama had captured some of the tailed beasts, he had managed to keep them suppressed for a time, until he decided that sealing them would be a much better idea, therefore, when he petitioned for assistance from we Uzumaki, the Clan head, whose name is lost due to being deemed a failure for unknown reasons, managed to arrange a marriage between his sister, Mito Uzumaki, and Hashirama Senju, in hopes of fortifying the alliance of the two villages. _

_I know that this might be too much for you at the moment, but we are related to the Senju, now… This is where things get tricky, so read carefully._

_Mito Uzumaki being my grandmother and your great-grandmother, and Hashirama Senju being my grandfather and your great-grandfather, which would also mean that we are related to Tobirama Senju my grand-uncle and your great grand-uncle._

_To my limited knowledge, Mito Uzumaki's son, Aito Senju had decided to travel to Uzushigakure in hopes of helping to keep healthy our alliance, but fell in love in the process with a shinobi from there, my mother whose name was Kushika Uzumaki, also part of the Uzumaki Main Branch and heir to the clan._

_I was named after my mother, which is why my name would resemble hers, and I was also the heir of the clan, but as you can see… There isn't much of a clan anymore… _

_There might be survivors, but who knows, because us of the Uzumaki clan were feared by many shinobi villages, and they would stop at nothing to see to it that we are wiped out, but they never would have expected for a Senju to be _

_What I'm trying to say is that when I die, you and Tsunade will be the last surviving Main Branch Senju members left alive, which would make her your aunt since she is my cousin, but she is your Godmother also._

_Hopefully in your lifetime you will see to it that the Mokuton Bloodline continues and even stabilizes enough in the future to actually be considered a bloodline, but hey, one can only hope right?_

_I'm sorry, and I wish I could say more, but time is running out and I sense that your father needs help. I'm afraid that he is going to have to put a heavy burden on you if we do not come out of here alive, since at the moment I cannot gather enough chakra to successfully restrain the 'tenant', and the only jutsu that your father knows that might be able to suppress the beast will cost him his life, and I'm afraid that it might cost you yours too, not physically, but emotionally._

_Love you with all my heart my sochi-kun,_

_Kushina Uzumaki_

_By the time Naruto had finally read and finished the letter, he could not help but continue to cry, not tears of sadness, but of joy and relief, that he was in fact loved by his mother, just like he had hoped he had been regardless of the short amount of time they spent with each other._

_Letting his emotions take over and relax, Naruto sat against the wall while holding the other scroll, but this one, instead of being of his mother, was of the Yondaime._

_Dear Naruto,_

_If you're reading this then it means that I succeeded and saved the village from the Kyubi, but then that also means a huge burden to you since I understand the life that Jinchuriki have to go through since your mother was also one, and lets just say people still didn't respect her much even after we had gotten married._

_Also like your mother, I have a bloodline and is very different from the Mokuton of the Senju, mine involves us being able to be turned into particles and be absorbed into the air along with others who might be with us at the moment, and allow us to perform the Hiraishin no Jutsu._

_The Hiraishin No Jutsu is very strong and is the reason why I was called Konoha's Yellow Flash, but despite this, this isn't the only bloodline that you may have, because although first being seen as a genetic mutation like the Mokuton, the Elemental Star allows the holder to have an extremely high affinity to their respective elemental affinities, much like the Nidaime Hokage and his legendary Water Mastery._

_This doesn't come from my side of the family however, it comes from the Senju that courses through your veins, I decided to school you on some stuff in my last moments, seeing as how your mother seems to be in a hurry and she had forgotten._

_Also, if you are reading this then you most likely already know of your 'tenant', well to make things confusing, you only hold half of its chakra, while the other half is sealed into me, but I came up with a very clever way to allow you to access it if you ever need to, the key is being held by the toads, whom are summoning creatures that I hope you one day get the chance to meet, and hopefully have them as summons as well. The holder of the contract is my sensei and your Godfather, the Gama Sannin Jiraiya._

_I want you to know before I leave, that I love you with all my heart, much like your mother probably does, and that no matter what you do I will always be looking over you from above._

_Make me proud Naruto I know you will, _

_Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage_

_After finishing the letters Naruto seemed to be so relieved to find out that he was also loved by the same man that had sealed the Kyubi into him, and that he had solved the great mystery of finding out whom his parents were, and as expected he was extremely proud._

'_They cared about me, they actually loved me… but Ba-chan, and ero-sennin lied to me! This whole damn time! And the Old Man! This whole time I was the son of the Yondaime, yet I was treated like a street urchin and beaten countless times, also including several cases in which I ended up critically..' thought Naruto, sadness clear in his thoughts_

_Suddenly his eyes started to burn greatly as if he had just dropped hot steamy ramen on his eyes directly._

_Naruto let out a scream of pain and clutched his head hard, he rolled around the room a couple of times as if that was going to help the situation, finally when the sensation was gone he got up from the Hokage's desk and panted heavily._

_He made his way back to the Hokage's desk and opened one of the drawers to reach inside for a mirror, and when he found one and looked at it, he examined carefully his face to see if he could find the source of the pain._

_Unfortunately, Naruto was in a dark room with little light, so it was only Natural that he could not see most of his face, but when he made his way to the chair as if to sit down, light bounced off the edges of the mirror and lit up his face to reveal the cause of his pain._

_Naruto had unlocked a sort of doujutsu, nut to his knowledge, none of the letters included anything about a doujutsu that his clans might have had, but what could've happened that triggered its awakening, what was it? And what could it do?_

_When he examined more carefully his eyeys, he could see that the usual blue orbs had in fact changed to a sort of gray-purple mix, and that he had a few rings surrounding a single pupil on both eyes._

_After he had regained his cool, and had his fill of the admiration to his new set of eyes, Naruto began to question himself on what could have caused them to awaken? _

'_Usually, when someone is on the brink of death, the stress that they are suffering will cause the activation of the doujutsu, but I'm not in a life death situation, so why did… Oh, it was probably after reading my parents' letters that I released some sort of negative stress that my brain and body couldn't handle, after all the years of neglect and hate, I had finally found the people that I wished the most in the world to love me actually had…'_

'_Well, enough about this… I need to make my way to the Hokage's Library and loot this place of jutsu while I'm at it."_

_As Naruto exited the Hokage's office, he began to walk towards the direction of the Library with caution, because even though he had made it so far, it could all still be a trap for all he knew._

_Reaching the location of the library, Naruto decided to just go ahead and open it immediately. Usually though, when someone tries to open the Library without permission, the door will be locked, but Naruto already knew what to do to open the silly door and disable the locking system since he had already stolen the Forbidden Scroll._

'_You would think that they would've upgraded the security for this door' mused Naruto_

_When he entered, he was surprised to find that most of the scrolls had still not been placed in chests or locked up, they were begging to be robbed again._

'_I'll just comply since I'm such a benevolent person..'_

_Naruto looked over to the clock and it showed that it was a little past one in the morning, so to speed up the process, he created around a hundred or so clones to seek out important jutsu and to copy it on to another scroll while he found his way to his new objective._

_Ever since he had found out about his heritage, Naruto decided to find all the scrolls he could on his supposed bloodlines._

_He remembered that the scrolls he was looking for weren't far away from the Forbidden Scroll._

'_Probably because they didn't expect another person to have that bloodline..' Though Naruto_

_After a few minutes of searching, Naruto had found the scrolls he was looking for and to his luck, the scrolls of his father also._

_They were inside huge royal-like design chests that were gray in the body color, and had gold on the edges and around the chest for the design and clan symbol the seemed like to three pronged kunais that were connected against their ends, and had seals on them, fortunately for Naruto, these seals were Blood Seals, and since he was from the Main Branch Senju family and the direct great-grandson of Hashirama Senju was able to open it after biting down on his thumb and swiping the bleeding thumb on the seal._

_Looking over the scrolls he had just found, he took notice that some of these scrolls had information over the Nidaime Hokage's mastery of the Water element, several scrolls full of information and jutsu on Mukuton, Scrolls on Earth Jutsu since it was one of the elements required to use Mokuton, along with the bloodline, and finally a tablet that he skimmed quickly through only to find that it was over some legendary person named the Rikudou Sennin._

_He created another shadow clone and went over the same process to loot the chest of its contents and copy down the glorious information and jutsus._

_After taking in the sight of dozens of Naruto's copying down jutsus, he decided to enjoy the sight later and that he needed to open his father's chest quickly._

_After disabling the blood seal, Naruto looked inside, and to his surprise, there was more than just jutsu scrolls, and scrolls with information on here._

_Inside the chest, there was a single scroll with a note attached to it that read:_

_Dear Naruto,_

_If you are reading this then you most likely know of your heritage by know, and I want to apologize for any trouble that your 'tenant' caused you, it was for the good of the village and I'm sure most understood after the Sandaime and Jiraiya explained._

_Anyway, this is your inheritance, the Namikaze Clan Account has been frozen since the day of your birth, and hopefully the greedy village council hasn't gotten to it. This inheritance includes; family heirlooms, several sets of my famous three-pronged kunai, the scroll for the Hiraishin, the scroll for my Rasengan and the notes I took while trying to complete it, scrolls on our teleportation bloodline, and finally the money that I am leaving you with to live comfortably, but remember, I don't want you to grown arrogant and think you are more important than others, we hope that you are kind and thoughtful, and you most likely are, so I hope that this amount won't corrupt you._

_The Namikaze Clan wasn't always a Shinobi clan, most of its members were merchants from all around the continent, and successful ones at that. We owned more than three quarters of the village and maintained that until today, in which I'm afraid that I won't survive since we cannot destroy pure chakra. The amount enclosed in this scroll, inside another scroll is a little more than six hundred twenty (620) million Ryo, and I hope that one day you will be able to expand the Namikaze grasp across the Elemental Continent, I believe in you Naruto_

_Good Luck in the future my son,_

_Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage_

_Tears started to swell up on his eyes, but he quickly rubbed them dry the sleeve of his jacket (Still henged as Hinata)._

'_I swear Tou-san, I will expand the Namikaze influence over the Elemental Continent, but I'm afraid that I don't think I'll be able to do the same with the village you sacrificed yourself to protect. They banished me… Your son, even after you expressed to jiji(Hiruzen) and ero-sennin that I was supposed to be seen as the hero, as the scroll, not the kunai!'_

_Naruto pulled the Hiraishin scroll from where it was and opened it so he could examine the technique that made his dad famous, and that maybe he could see if he had also unlocked his other bloodlines._

_After a few more hours Naruto decided that it was best for him to head back to his apartment so that he would be taken back here in a couple of more hours. He soon finished dispelling his shadow clones after they had finished gathering all of the new scrolls that had been copied the information on at the middle of the large room._

_Pulling out one of the scrolls that he had taken with him, he opened it with his little knowledge of fuinjutsu to reveal that it had in fact grown in size similar to the one that the old toad pervert carries._

_A couple at a time, Naruto placed the few hundred scrolls on the long and wide sheet of the scroll paper and sealed them inside it. He then made a few hand signs and slammed his hands on the floor right next to the now large scroll, and made it revert back to its miniature form making it look like a regular sized one._

_After the sealing of the scrolls, Naruto went over a few hand signs and slammed the palms of his hands on the floor and whispered._

"_Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)," and a small smoke screen poofed into existence to reveal the orange toad Gamakichi._

"_What's up Naruto?" Asked the friendly toad_

"_Gamakichi, I need you to take this with you," said Naruto handing Gamakichi the now regular sized scroll and a pair of three pronged kunai, "And place one of those kunai inside my apartment so I can get there without trouble, keep the other one and hand it over to your father in case I need a quick escape." Replied Naruto with conviction in his voice_

"_Naruto I'll do as you say, but can you please just tell me why you need to make an escape from your own village? You're not turning rogue are you?" Gamakichi questioned, seemingly nervous by his blonde summoner's attitude_

"_Going rogue? Hardly. I am being banished from the village, and I for one want to make a memorable departure from this village…" Naruto went on to explain all that had happened and what things he had just recently discovered._

_Gamakichi, no longer nervous, had a look of determination in helping his summoner. He made sure to make a mental note to mention this to his father and see how he deals with it, because if one thing is for certain, Naruto is more than welcome in Mount Myoboku. _

_Gamakichi nodded at Naruto's last request and disappeared from sight as he poofed out of his current location and went to where he could only guess was his apartment, but not long after the small toad had left Naruto had been teleported to his apartment._

_Not eager to get to the Hokage Tower in a few hours Naruto decided to continue practicing with a single kunai that he had kept with him short distance teleportation inside his apartment, thinking of what would become of him._

_End Flashback_

The events of just a few hours ago settled into his mind as he remembered where he was, and what he would do.

One by one, the Rookie ninjas of Konoha came up to Naruto and spoke to him.

With Sakura:

"What the hell is wrong with you? I asked you to bring back Sasuke, yes, but not half dead! He is lucky to be even able to mold chakra still! I don't know who, or better yet, what you are anymore, so I don't know what to call you!" snarled Sakura, "At first I was skeptical about what to make of this, but after coming back from the hospital where Sasuke will have to spend a couple of more weeks in, I'm sure that you are a demon, why do you hate us, leave us ALONE!"

Naruto couldn't reply since he had his mouth covered and stuff as 'safety precautions'.

As Sakura finished, she began to cry, not at what was happening to Naruto, but what he had done to Sasuke, and then she slapped him, hard enough to receive echoes from the nearby surfaces.

Of all of the Rookie ninja, only Shino, Rock Lee, Choji, Shikamaru, TenTen, and Kiba had not insulted him, Neji hadn't even shown up since The Hyūga clan head Hiashi Hyūga had forbidden anyone besides himself and Hinata from attending, saying that she needed to face reality.

Sasuke couldn't show up since he was in the hospital, Hinata was somewhere in the crowd hidden from Naruto's view, Ino didn't even look at him, she seemed too disgusted by his presence and she couldn't believe that the Sandaime had allowed 'it' to become a ninja.

After all of the Rookies that had been present voiced their thoughts, they had been rounded up, and moved to a 'safe' location on the roof of the tower.

Danzo walked over to Naruto until he was in front and said with a smirk "Well any last words you demon?"

He then removed the bandages and cloths that had been tied to Naruto's face, diabling him to speak, and motioned him to speak by backhanding him across the face, causing a red hand shaped mark to appear on his face, which was of course followed by cheering of the civilian and shinobi population that hated Naruto.

Naruto was then moved forcefully to the middle of the roof to have his chakra sealed off.

Danzo then had two ANBU each restrain his arms and hands in precaution and removed the handcuffs that he had been wearing that prevented chakra flow to ease the sealing process.

"Are you sure that you do not have any last words _Naruto_?" The last part being said with a dripping venomous tone.

Naruto then began to cough as to clear his throat and opened his mouth slightly, and then opened his eyes to reveal them to the Rookie Ninjas and the Village council.

"…"

"…"

Everyone gasped at the sight of the blonde's new set of eyes, and noticed the circular ring pattern surrounding the dark pupil, and the gray-purple tint that they had… it looked almost as what was described in ancient books as…

From the crowd, one could see Hiashi Hyuga suddenly stiffen at the sight of the blonde's eyes, and soon after, Hinata who was going to scream for her crush since he was going to have his dream and career cushed in a few moments was restrained by her father and had a strong firm hand over her mouth so that she could not scream.

"It's the Rinnegan!" Shouted one of the Civilian Council members, "We must extract those eyes before we seal off its chakra!"

'Rinnegan? Is that what my doujutsu is called?' thought Naruto

"Well, well, well, it seems that you are quite the interesting creature aren't you? We will postpone this and send you off to the hospital to perform eye surgery on you to remove those precious eyes, since it doesn't make sense to let you keep them if you won't be able to use your chakra, am I right?" Asked Danzo, obviously surprised, but did well to hide it, but one could tell that he wanted them… badly.

"Now demon, this is your last chance before I knock you out, and I promise you, that you will not be inside this village for anyone to hear your last words to us, and you won't have those dear eyes of yours eiher." Danzo readied himself to chop at Naruto's neck to render him unconscious, but stiffened as he heard the words that came out of the Jinchūriki's mouth.

"_**Hiraishin no Jutsu!" **_

And then he was gone, disappearing right in front of everyones eyes to their surprise.

And the ANBU that were holding on to him, were no longer 'whole', since they didn't have the bloodline required for the teleportation, they had exploded right in front of those that were on the Hokage Tower's roof.

Acting as the unofficial Hokage while the actual one was away, Danzo commanded the ANBU squads at his disposal to search for the boy immediately and that failure was unacceptable.

A couple of days passed after the banishment and disappearance of Naruto, and Tsunade is just recently coming back to the village from negotiations with Suna in Kaze no Kuni about changes in their treaty.

She would've not come back for another week, since she wasn't in a hurry, but she had the feeling that there was something going on that was not good in the village, so she sped up the negotiations and started to make her way back home.

Much to her surprise, on her way back she had encountered several ANBU squads that were apparently on missions as if they were looking for something… or someone.

This is what led us to where we are currently at since Tsunade decided to sprint towards the village…

At this moment, Tsunade was making her way to the Hokage Tower to resume her duties, surprised by the spontaneous celebrations, she asked the ANBU that had stayed with her at all times, Tenzo, to stick close to her and to be alert all because she had an uneasy feeling.

"Ahh this is the life, isn't it Homura, Koharu?" Asked Danzo, as he was sitting down on the Hokage's chair in the leader's office facing his childhood friends, whom where sitting down in front of him with their never changing scowls on their faces.

"I suppose so Danzo-sama, but when Tsunade comes back, I'm afraid that she will be expecting answers, and believe me when I say that I don't think you can handle her, even if you were in your prime." Warned Koharu, obviously nerved at the fact that her fellow elder had illegally seized the position of temporary Hokage

"Do not threaten me Koharu-_san_! You saw what that demon did! And to think that he had _those_ eyes, and we let him go right under our noses! It angers me to no limit!" Danzo slammed his fists on the desk causing all of the built up paperwork to fly everywhere

"Who did you let go and what eyes are we talking about hmm?" Questioned a familiar feminine voice, obviously annoyed since one could hear it in her tone

" Tsunade-sama! Please forgive us, we were just conversing about village matters while in _your_ office!" replied Homura with emphasis on the 'your' hoping that she might buy it.

But she didn't :p

"Is that so? Well, mind telling me why the villagers and shinobi are celebrating? and why …" Tsunade was cut off before finishing as a courier bird landed outside the Hokage's Office's window.

It would've been like any other time, where Tsunade would walk up to it and recover the messge, but this time one appeared right after the other, the window surrounded by birds.h

Tsunade reminded herself to keep her cool as she walked over to the window to get the messages, and after she had gathered all of the scrolls, she began to read over them.

As she went through each and every letter, her expression of confusion was priceless.

Much to her surprise, Nami no Kuni had just cut all ties to Konoha stating that they weren't happy that they had banished the hero to their country.

Sunagakure, where she had just came back from negotiating a treaty, broke it off stating that they could not believe the way that they (Konoha) treat the hero of the village and Jinchūriki.

Tsuki no Kuni also cut off all ties with Konoha due to the fact that they had banished their hero, and couldn't believe that she (Tsunade) could allow it.

Yuki/Haru no Kuni did as the other countries and broke off any treaty that they had with Konoha, and called back the ship that they had sent off to deliver the first batch of chakra armor to them, which when Tsunade read this, Danzo was fuming.

"Alright, what the hell is going on? And I don't want this bullshit of 'I don't know', I want answers for Kami's sake! Or I will send you over to interrogation with Anko and Ibiki!" Growled Tsunade, since all the letters indicated that her power had been usurped during her time away.

"Now, now, Tsunade," Began Koharu, "We just did what we thought was best for the village, and it was all to keep everyone safe, I believe that you will be able to understand once you hear our resoning towards banishing this certain individual."

"Who was it?" Inquired Tsunade, although she knew the answer to her own question, she had hoped that tit wasn't as she had thought.

"Well," Danzo Spoke up, "The… individual that you so dearly care fo-"

Danzo was suddenly interrupted by Tsunade's fist enhanced by her chakra connected with his jaw, sending him spiraling outside the window, breaking it.

She jumped out of her office and through the now broken window, and grabbed Danzo by the collar of his shirt readying another punch to the old war hawk when a red and green blur beat her to it.

Suddenly, all the celebrating that was going on in the village came to a stop at the scene, and everyone turned around towards the Hokage Tower. Gasps were heard throughout the streets that had a view to the Tower.

"**RASENGAN**!" The blur called out thrusting the pressurized chakra ball to the chest of the man grinding down on him.

"Jiraiya, what the hell are you doing? Explain yourself this instant!"Cried out the other Elders in unison, frightened at the sight of their fellow elder's current condition

Jiraiya removed his hand from Danzo's ground chest and released the jutsu but still held a grip to the man's collar, he turned his body in a 180 degree turn to face his former teammate and she would forever remember the face the he wore.

The seriousness that covered his face was nothing that he had ever shown before, yet, behind all that seriousness, sadness could be seen coming from the man's puffy red eyes, a giveaway that he had been crying.

"Jiraiya… You baka, w-whats wrong?" stuttered, ready to start tearing up if her suspicions were correct.

He started tearing up and turned back to face Danzo. He punched the man with a chakra enhanced fist, although not as powerful as Tsunade, it still caused the man to fall off the tower and down to the street.

He turned back to Tsunade walking slowly one step at a time while incoherently informing her of what had happened, unfortunately Tsunade didn't catch any of this until he reached her and he embraced her in a hug that wasn't perverted, in fact, it was the kind of hug that people embraced in when … they lost someone important.

"Hime… you have to do something… they banished him. T-They banished him!" Jiraiya managed to get out, although it was separated by sobs and stuttering.

"Who Jiraiya, who did they banish?" Tsunade asked, hoping it wasn't who she thought it was, but seeing her friend like this made her think otherwise and she began to sob.

"Hime, they banished the gaki! They banished … They Banished N-Naruto!" cried out Jiraiya, "I received word from Lord Fukasaku informed me that the toads are annulling all connections with Konoha!"

Tsunade was shocked that the Council had dared to undermine her authority and go behind her back to banish her last blood relative, but wasn't unbelievable, she knew that the civilians hated Naruto, but not enough to…

Celebrate… They were celebrating his banishment, and most of them were shouting things like 'it was for the best Hokage-sama!', but when she heard 'The Yondaime would be proud!' from the crowd, her eyes turned to an icy glare, as did Jiraiyas.

Tsunade jumped off of the Hokage Tower in an impressive show of speed and acrobatics, and one of power when her fist connected to the ground, pulverizing the earth around her in a 30 foot radius, also damaging the entrance to the Hokage Tower.

"You FOOLS!" Screeched Tsunade, and began tearing down all the celebrations, the villagers felt VERY lucky, since they knew that Tsunade would've killed them if she knew Jiraiya wouldn't stop her, but as much as he wanted to, he knew that they didn't deserve to die for what they did to Naruto.

No, that would be much too easy on them, they deserved much worse.

Hinata was in her room, kneeling down on the hard wooden floor of her room with her arms hanging on to the edge of the bed as she bowed her head down in sadness.

Out of everyone that had been saddened by the news of Naruto's banishment, Hinata had taken it the hardest, and everyone knew that.

All she had done for the past few days was stay in her room, not even letting her surrogate mother and sensei, Kurenai, in so that she could talk to her. Tsunade took notice of this, and although she wanted to help out the girl, she couldn't help herself to do it, while she too, felt the immense pain that attacked at her heart, the feeling of losing a loved one. But in the end, she couldn't help herself to ignore the heartbroken girl, and made up her mind that when she was done grieving, which would be a long while, since she had just found out about Naruto's relation with her with him being her nephew, making her his aunt and godmother, that she would go to Hinata and give her the choice to be able to study under her as an apprentice, much like Shizune.

Except without the running away from bounty hunter-nin chasing you for your debts…

The only people that had seen Hinata since Naruto's banishment had been her father, Hiashi, her cousin, Neji, and her little sister, Hanabi.

Neji and Hanabi had been the only people that Hinata had graced with the gift of not crying, even if it was just a mask that she wore so that they wouldn't worry, but that didn't stop them from worrying, they couldn't even imagine the pain that she was going through.

It was common knowledge to everyone, well, except for Naruto, that Hinata had a long standing crush on the young boy since before they started attending the academy when they were eight years of age.

Knowing this, lots of people would take advantage of it and place bets being made up of when Hinata would confess to Naruto to when Naruto would figure out that the girl liked him. They were shocked that he still didn't know, since every time that Naruto was near Hinata, she wore a deep crimson on her cheeks, and even fainted when he showed any kind of friendly affection towards her.

Her father, who wanted Hinata to grow up to be a fine kunoichi, was disappointed in her progress during the academy. He hadn't even bothered to check up on her to see if she had refined any of her skills, and had already discussed with the elders about the situation regarding the young Hyuga heiress.

Obviously, they were very disappointed that Hinata was so weak, according to Hiashi's outdated information, but even more so, when Hiashi had informed them of his recent discovery of who Hinata was crushing on.

So Hiashi had decided that if Hinata didn't prove herself half a year before she reached her eighteenth birthday, he would have her stripped of her title as heiress of the now strongest clan in Konoha, but also place the Caged Bird Seal on her like all other cadet branch members, therefore removing her from the main branch, and keeping her under a tight leash.

The one and only time that he had visited her, he had explained to her how the whole situation happened at the Council Meeting when it was decided to banish Naruto, and he had even tried to poison her mind with ideas that Naruto was just a demon, although he knew that it wasn't true, it didn't stop him from taking advantage of the situation.

But when he had called Naruto a demon… Let's just say that he was on the floor gasping for air as he was hit with the strongest killer intent he had ever felt before in his life, next to the Kyubi's, of course.

Hiashi saw this as a good sign and thought that he might not have to place the caged bird seal on her daughter after all, but he would soon learn from Hinata, that she cared little for anhy titles and things of the sort, and that the only person and all she needed was Naruto, and lost her reason to live and pursue happiness…

'_Naruto-kun…_' Hinata thought sadly as she continued weeping over the loss of the only man that her heart would ever belong to…

From this day on Jiraiya and Tsunade had felt a piece of their heart torn from their bodies, experiencing the feeling of heartbreak each time something reminded them of the blonde knucklehead

Hinata, on the other hand, had died from the inside, and never smiled a true smile ever again.

"Are you sure that this is the path that you will choose Naruto-chan?" asked a short cloaked figure, "The training will be very hard, and it took Jiraiya-boy years before he managed to be able to use it in combat."

"Hai, I am ready, Fugaku-sama," replied Naruto, "Every time I go back to my world, I feel a familiar presence… It feels as if he and I are related somehow by even a thread, and that he is very powerful, so if I ever have to confront him, I want to be able to stand my ground if things don't go my way."

Fugaku sighed, but was happy inside, he saw the boy's determination, but couldn't help but notice that he was very much like his father… but not the same man, this boy was different, and would surpass his father by far.

Fugaku stayed quiet for a while, and then spoke up "Very well Naruto-chan, we of the Toad clan will assist you in every way that we can, but you will need other teachers for the rest of your elements, and I can't help but think that the person that you speak of might know the secrets to your new eyes. We will search for him when I think that you are ready, be prepared, for I will help you tame the demon inside of your body."

**This chapter only focused on the people who were the most affected by Naruto's banishment, next chapter though, I will go over the different changes that took place after Naruto was gone.**

**Flashbacks will be very important in this story!**

**Naruto is banished and is now under the tutelage of one of the Toad Elders, Fugaku**

**What will Jiraiya and Tsunade do after coping, if they at least manage to somewhat, with Naruto's banishment?**

**What will happen to Hinata as she has just lost her reason to live?**

**I need help coming up with names for facilities similar to ANBU, so send in your ideas, they are appreciated!**

**-ecstacest**


End file.
